


we love you bokuto-san

by deducingontheroof



Series: Bokuto Lovefest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Lovefest, Canon Compliant, Chatfic Elements, Gen, Non-binary Akaashi, Surprise Party, everyone just really loves bokuto, non-binary kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “We’re not breaking into the school. If we get in trouble, we might have to miss practice for detention again,” Akaashi reminds, nudging him with aer shoulder.“Shit, you right,” Bokuto realizes, “Fine, we won’t break in!! Oh, yeah!! Did I tell you about the dream I had last night? It was wild!!”As Bokuto starts to tell aer all about his wild dream, which included Kenma and Akaashi in matching kigurumi and an unplanned trip to Disneyland Tokyo, he doesn’t notice aer eyes start to wander, looking behind them more often than normal, nor does he notice the rooster-headed figure that seems to be following them.





	we love you bokuto-san

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the one and only bokuto-san we all love you

Bokuto’s practically skipping as he makes his way down the hallway, bag idly slamming into his back and wide grin on his face.

 

He loves long practice days. He relishes the feeling of the ball slamming against his palm, stinging in the most satisfying way. He loves Konoha making snarky comments as he gets tired, Komi encouraging him through grins and slaps to the back, Akaashi sighing in fond exasperation as ae sends him toss after toss.

 

He loves practicing.

 

He pauses on his journey as he spots Konoha and Yukie, tucked off to the side of the hallway and speaking quietly.

 

“Konoha!! Yukie!!!” he greets, bounding towards them.

 

Someone bumps into him, almost knocking him over, and he has to spend a few seconds waving off the panicked first year’s apologies.

 

When he looks up again, Konoha and Yukie are gone, nowhere to be seen.

 

He tilts his head, confused, but he doesn’t dwell on it for too long. He’s got a practice to get too, after all! Maybe Akaashi will even stay late with him! Maybe ae will send him even more tosses than usual!!!

 

He continues on his way to practice, and all thoughts of his disappearing teammates disappear from his mind.

 

—

 

“Calm down, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi instructs quietly, aer hand tucked between aer bag and shoulder as ae walks in step beside Bokuto.

 

“I can’t, Agaaashi!!!” Bokuto insists, practically hopping on the spot as he reigns in the urge to run on ahead of aer. “I wanna get to school!! The faster we get there, the more we can practice before class!!!!!”

 

“We’re already going to be early,” Akaashi sighs, but the smile on aer face is fond. “If we arrive too early, the gates won’t be open, and our key does not open the gates.”

 

Bokuto deflates slightly. “Oh, yeah. You’re right.” He thinks for a second before his smile grows once more. “We could climb over the gates!!!”

 

“That’s against the rules, Bokuto-san.”

 

“So?? I wanna practice!!!” Bokuto pouts, “C’mon, Ahkgaaaashi!! Lemme have fun!”

 

“We’re not breaking into the school. If we get in trouble, we might have to miss practice for detention again,” Akaashi reminds, nudging him with aer shoulder.

 

“Shit, you right,” Bokuto realizes, “Fine, we won’t break in!! Oh, yeah!! Did I tell you about the dream I had last night? It was wild!!”

 

As Bokuto starts to tell aer all about his wild dream, which included Kenma and Akaashi in matching kigurumi and an unplanned trip to Disneyland Tokyo, he doesn’t notice aer eyes start to wander, looking behind them more often than normal, nor does he notice the rooster-headed figure that seems to be following them.

 

—

 

Bokuto’s bag is slamming against his back again as he trudges down the hallway, a pout on his face. He doesn’t wanna go to class, he wants to keep practicing!! He wants to play more volleyball! What’s the point of learning maths, anyways? He’s gonna play volleyball forever!!!

 

“Hey, Bokuto!” Yukie shouts, and he blinks as he sees her leaning against the wall, Kaori and Onaga both standing with her.

 

“Yukie!!” He grins, bouncing over to them, any hints of his previous bad mood one. “How’s it going? Whatcha doing, just standing here?”

 

“I was waiting for you!” she tells, an identical grin on her face. “I have something important to tell you, Captain!”

 

“Oya?” Bokuto says, waggling his eyebrows. “What’s up? You can tell your trusty captain anything!”

 

“Well…” Yukie trails off, raising her hand. It’s linked with Kaori’s, fingers interlaced, a smile that’s somewhere between fond and embarrassed on the younger’s face.

 

It takes a minute for him to process exactly what the hand-holding implies, since he’s used to just casually holding hands with all of his friends, but when he does, his grin grows even wider somehow.

 

“You two?!” he exclaims in pure excitement, “That’s so incredible!!!! I’m so happy for you!!”

 

“Thanks, Bokuto-san,” Kaori says shyly, looking down. She yelps quietly as he grabs her, lifting her off the ground and hugging her as tight as he can without suffocating her or something. Yukie laughs softly, and he spins Kaori all around, beyond happy that she finally got past some of her insecurity and started dating the girl she’s in love with.

 

He’s so distracted with this new development that he doesn’t notice that Onaga’s gone, that he’d melted into the crowd at some point, or that Yukie’d sent off a text confirming his distraction.

 

—

 

At one point, he’s sure he sees Kenma duck into an empty classroom, but when he checks, the classroom is as empty as it should be. He chalks it up to imagination and continues on his way.

 

Tucked underneath the teacher’s desk with their knees digging uncomfortably into their chin, Kenma lets out a sigh of relief and quickly sends a message to the group chat.

 

**applepi: almost got seen but koutarou doesnt suspect a thing**

**cutehoot: he has english next, so avoid the west wing and you’ll be alright**

**ghost: Everything’s in place for after school. We’re just waiting on Kuroo-san**

**bedhead-shithead: yeah yeah i know im on it**

**bedhead-shithead: operation is a go**

 

—

 

Bokuto’s already rotating his shoulder, getting ready to hit at least a hundred tosses, when his plans are disrupted by an unexpected sight in his shoe locker.

 

Instead of his practice shoes, a tattered piece of paper sits inside.

 

“Huh?” Bokuto demands aloud, snatching up the note.

 

˹wE haVe yOur ShoEs iF You WaNT tHem BacK cOMe to HigUcHiyaMa’S HomErOom imMedIAtelY˼

 

Bokuto’s not sure if it’s rage or horror bubbling up inside of him. Someone’s kidnapped his babies!!! He’s worn them for almost two whole seasons! He qualified for nationals in those shoes!!

 

He doesn’t have to think twice. He doesn’t even call Akaashi or Yukie or anyone for help first. All he can think about is rescuing his babies.

 

He dashes off towards where Higuchiyama’s classroom is. Or, at least towards where he’s pretty sure that it might be.

 

He doesn’t see the silent figure watching him, just barely hidden behind the row of shoe lockers.

 

—

 

Washio curses internally because Bokuto’s going the wrong way. He knew they should have just sent him to Akaashi’s homeroom or something.

 

He types out a message at lightning speed, knowing just how important his role is.

 

**shuturfuck: on the move going the wrong way but will figure it out**

**shuturfuck: be ready for arrival in ten minutes or less**

**bedhead-shithead: fuck**

**bedhead-shithead: i need a quick hand, who’s closest**

**oldlesbian: us**

**yunglesbian: we’re on our way kuroo-san**

**applepi: im in position keiji are you ready**

**cutehoot: in the supply closet**

**ghost: I’m in place to direct him if needed**

**komiyan: we shuld be gucci but better safe than sory**

**komiyan: once u see him pass book it to the gym onaga**

**komiyan: you too aki**

**goldstilettos: dont u worry about me ill make it**

**ghost: Will we all make it to the gym before him?**

**applepi: keiji might not but the rest of us should be fine**

**oldlesbian: kaashi, if u take the north staircase, u can slide down the railing**

**oldlesbian: cuts like two minutes off ur trip**

**cutehoot: i won’t ask how you know that but thank you, shirofuku-san**

**goldstilettos: i can distract him again if u need keiji**

**goldstilettos: i have plenty of first years to send at him**

**cutehoot: i can’t believe i'm allowing you to use first years like this, konoha-san, but i would appreciate that**

**ghost: He’s approaching the first location, get ready**

 

—

 

Bokuto bursts into the classroom a lot later than he expected to, having gone to the wrong place three times. Higuchiyama looks up at him, startled, but he smiles when he sees that it’s Bokuto.

 

“Ah, Bokuto-kun! I’ve been expecting you,” he says warmly, “There’s a package on the side counter for you. I’m not sure who left it, but they said you’d be coming for it.”

 

Bokuto wastes no time in bolting to the counter, quickly locating the package and tearing it open.

 

His babies aren’t there.

 

Inside, there’s only another note, and a small jar of what looks like glitter.

 

˹glItTerbOMb yOurseLF AnD prOCeED tO aKaaSHi KeiJI’s bAthROoM˼

 

“That’s just mean,” Bokuto whines, “They’re even bringing Aaagshi into this!”

 

“Hm?” Higuchiyama asks, his tone confused. “Is something wrong, Bokuto-kun?”

 

“No,” Bokuto insists quickly, “Higuchiyama-sensei, can you do me a favour?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Bokuto bounds over to him and hands over the jar of glitter. “Please dump this on me!”

 

—

 

**applepi: dont worry kuro i took a video of the glitterbomb**

**bedhead-shithead: LMAO THANKS KITTEN**

**komiyan: u better send that to all of us kencchi**

**applepi: later i need to focus**

**applepi: hes on the move again**

**ghost: I’m ready**

**ghost: Don’t let him see me, right?**

**goldstilettos: right**

 

—

 

Bokuto enters the bathroom cautiously, looking around the small space for clues or people or his babies.

 

It’s Akaashi’s bathroom and that’s just mean of the kidnappers to bring aer into this. It’s Akaashi’s bathroom because it’s a tiny single-stall space that was locked up for years due to ‘misconduct’ or something, but Bokuto made them unlock it when Akaashi came out, so ae would have a safe space. He’d do anything for Akaashi.

 

It certainly didn’t hurt that Bokuto’s parents are the school’s top not-so-anonymous donors, and they threatened to pull their funding if it wasn’t unlocked.

 

The bathroom is empty of any lurking people, but there is another package sitting innocently on the counter. Bokuto makes a face before tearing into it with the same desperation as the last one.

 

His shoes aren’t here either.

 

Bokuto lets out a loud whine as he squints at the floral lei that is totally out of place in this situation, but he obediently puts it on, flowers falling softly against his chest, and reads the new note.

 

˹thIrD fLoOR suPplY cLoSEt˼

 

“I just want my shoes back!!” Bokuto complains loudly, but he’s got no choice. He shoves the note carelessly into his pocket and takes off for the third floor.

 

—

 

**ghost: He’s just left the bathroom**

**ghost: He’s heading your way, Akaashi-san**

**goldstilettos: did he see you?**

**ghost: No**

**applepi: good**

**applepi: your lack of presence is helpful wataru**

**komiyan: ye!!!!! thats my onaga, savin the day!!!**

**goldstilettos: shit i see him**

**goldstilettos: hes goin in akaashi**

 

—

 

There’s someone standing in the dark of the supply closet.

 

“Who’s there?” he demands, groping for the light switch.

 

“There’s no point, Bokuto-san,” the person sighs, and Bokuto recognizes Akaashi’s voice immediately. “They took the bulb out.”

 

“Akaaajshi? What’s going on?!” Bokuto asks desperately, “Do you have my babies?”

 

“No,” ae says, a touch of despair in aer voice. “They told me to wait here for you, or they’d destroy them. I’m supposed to give you this hat and tell you to go to the gym.”

 

“Gimme the hat, then,” Bokuto sighs, his frustration only growing.

 

Akaashi stands on aer toes, and Bokuto feels a tight band of string snap against his chin as ae fixes the hat to his head.

 

“Go, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmurs, “They told me that the gym is the last stop. I must stay here and wait for their return, or my schoolbag will not be returned to me.”

 

“Don’t you worry, Keiji, I’ll get that bag back,” Bokuto promises, smiling in reassurance despite the fact that Akaashi can’t see him, before racing from the closet.

 

—

 

**cutehoot: he’s moving**

**cutehoot: he’s moving fast**

**cutehoot: i may need a distraction, konoha-san**

**goldstilettos: u got it**

**goldstilettos: first year incoming, then im booking it**

**goldstilettos: run like hell akaashi**

 

—

 

Bokuto barely makes it down the first set of stairs when someone clips him with their bag, somehow knocking him to the ground.

 

“Oh, gosh!! I am _so_ sorry!!!” the first year apologizes, “Here, let me help you up!”

 

“It’s cool, I got it!” Bokuto insists, but the first year’s awkward attempts to help send Bokuto back to the ground the second he gets up.

 

“I’m sorry!! Oh, man, this is a disaster!” the first year wails, nearly braining Bokuto with their bag as they panic. “I knocked over Bokuto Koutarou! I’m so dead!!!”

 

“Nah, nah, it was an accident,” Bokuto waves off, “I’ve gotta—”

 

“Let me make it up to you?” the first year asks nervously as Bokuto climbs to his feet for the second time. “I’ll buy you coffee or a popsicle or something!”

 

“Another time, you can buy me two popsicles,” Bokuto promises, “I just have to go!”

 

“Oh, of course, of course! I won’t keep you!” the first year tells, “Just let me get your number so I can make it up to you— oh, no!!”

 

Their phone slips from their grasp, and the battery pops out, skittering across the floor and disappearing under the vending machine.

 

“Shit!” they curse, “This phone is new! Oh, my parents are gonna kill me!!!”

 

Bokuto hesitates, caught between helping this poor kid and rushing to rescue his babies. But it’s not in his nature to abandon someone who needs help.

 

“Ok, you gotta be quick, kid,” Bokuto tells, grabbing the vending machine. “I can lift this thing, but only for a couple seconds.”

 

“Oh, thank you so much, Bokuto-senpai!!” they say with a grateful bow before kneeling next to the machine. “Whenever you’re ready!!”

 

—

 

It takes three tries to retrieve the battery, and Bokuto bolts the second the kid lets him. He’s gotta get to the gym, he’s gotta get there fast, he’s gotta get there before it’s too late.

 

As he bursts through the door of the school, running outside, he swears that he saw the gym door fall closed, as if someone just went inside. This only spurs him on.

 

He’s only a few steps away when he hears a muffled voice inside, and he shoves the door open a few seconds later.

 

It’s dark in the gym. The lights are off.

 

“What’s going on?!” he demands, his own voice echoing and bouncing off of the stone walls. “Where are my shoes?”

 

The light is thrown on suddenly, and Bokuto squints, blinking repeatedly to clear the spots from his vision.

 

The gym is totally decked out with streamers and balloons, and there’s a gorgeous banner hanging from the ceiling. It takes him a few seconds to decipher what it says.

 

WE LOVE YOU BOKUTO-SAN

 

His teammates stand around the gym, each one of them grinning and wearing a lei that matches his own. Even Akaashi’s got that fond smile ae gets sometimes. They’re all wearing party hats, too, which must have been what Akaashi gave him in the closet!

 

“Surprise, bro!!” Kuroo greets, hugging him.

 

Bokuto doesn’t even return the hug, too busy trying to figure out what’s going on. “Tetsu? What are you doing here?”

 

“We knew that you’d forget your own birthday,” Kenma tells, popping up from beside Kuroo. They’re smiling, and they reach up to hug Bokuto and quickly peck his cheek. “You forgot, but we didn’t.”

 

“We love you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi adds, and Bokuto feels like crying. He’s just so happy right now.

 

“You guys really did this for me?” he asks, a hint of awe finding its way into his voice.

 

“Course, Captain!” Konoha says, “We’d do anything for you.”

 

“Thank you.” He grins wide, quickly wiping away a tear. “I love you guys. I love you so much.”

 

“We love you too, Bokuto-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
